


Not My Boys

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries, Multi, Panic Attack, mentions of B-team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crew gets injured on a heist, Geoff takes it upon himself to fight for them.</p><p>
  <em>The sights of the lads injured pained Geoff more than any bullet wound could. Ray and Gavin were crying without a care of who saw them while Michael worked towards stopping the blood and tears that were exiting their bodies. Ray and Gavin have always been the one to leave heists unscathed. Gavin normally working from the penthouse and Ray being hidden on a rooftop meant they aren’t targetted as harshly as the crew working on the streets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan and Jack’s injuries appeared to be the biggest problems. Ryan has a deep wound in the back of his neck from when he was protecting Michael. He ran in between Michael and his attacker and before he could kill the attacker, they managed to get one stab into the base of Ryan’s neck.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a picture drawn by justisaisfine on Tumblr. 
> 
> Link to the picture: http://justisaisfine.tumblr.com/post/116226335207/all-the-gang-to-celebrate-reaching-200

Geoff can’t recall the last time- assuming there was a last time- he had been in this situation. He and the rest of the crew were huddled in the corner of their safe house, waiting for Caleb and Kdin to show up with their medical supplies that will have to hold the crew over until they can get back to the penthouse. 

Geoff stood in front of the crew, going between guarding the door and checking to see how the others were doing. Unlike himself, the others were riddles with different injuries. The worst injury Geoff had was a bruise on the side of his face from where a guard had punched him when they first took out their guns. 

Gavin looks the worst, but Ryan’s injuries are the most fatal. Gavin’s back had all sorts of bullet wounds across it. Fortunately, a lot of the bullets hit his bulletproof vest and would only result in multiple bruises, but there were a few that hit his lower back. There was blood going down his back and he couldn’t move from where he lied on his stomach. 

Next to him was Michael and Ray. Michael had long gashes along his arms and chest from where one of the civilians tried to attack him in the bank. He was no longer bleeding, it stopped while they were on the way to the safe house. 

Ray was lying in Michael’s arms; Geoff knew he was trying to ground himself. Anytime Ray was injured, he would have a panic attack once the adrenaline wore off. Normally he would seek the comfort of the gents because he preferred having strong arms and a body much larger than his surrounding him. Anytime Geoff and Ryan weren’t available, he would go to Jack. She was the mother of the crew and was the best at comforting anyone in any situation. Michael was the only one who opened his arms at Ray once they were away from the bank. Now they sat with Ray’s face on Michael’s chest pressing against his cuts painfully, but Michael didn’t have the heart to leave Ray all alone so he beared with the pain. 

The sights of the lads injured pained Geoff more than any bullet wound could. Ray and Gavin were crying without a care of who saw them while Michael worked towards stopping the blood and tears that were exiting their bodies. Ray and Gavin have always been the one to leave heists unscathed. Gavin normally working from the penthouse and Ray being hidden on a rooftop meant they aren’t targetted as harshly as the crew working on the streets. 

Ryan and Jack’s injuries appeared to be the biggest problems. Ryan has a deep wound in the back of his neck from when he was protecting Michael. He ran in between Michael and his attacker and before he could kill the attacker, they managed to get one stab into the base of Ryan’s neck.

Jack was propping herself up on her arm while gasping for breath. Geoff wasn’t sure when it happened, but somewhere between getting the money and getting to the get-away car, Jack broke her ribs. According to Ryan, some of them must be damaging her lungs because of all the trouble she is having while breathing. 

“How is everyone doing?” Geoff kneels in front of them. Ryan and Michael look up at him worried expressions. 

“I don’t know how much longer Ray is going to be able to hold on. He isn’t calming down.” Michael said just about a whisper. 

“Here.” Jack coughed as she sat up. “Give him to me.” 

“No, you have to focus on your breathing.” Geoff argued. 

“Well so does he, and he isn’t going to stop until one of us or Ryan hold him, so give him to me.” 

Ray’s attack worsened as he was taken away from Michael, but calmed down almost immediately as he recognized Jack was holding him. He whispered soothing words into his ear as best she could with her short breaths. 

“Caleb should be-” Geoff’s stopped midsentence when he heard police sirens going down the street. He doesn’t understand how the police could have found them here. They chose this house specifically because it blended into the neighbourhood around them. Their get-away car was parked in the garage and all the lights were off- it would appear as if nobody was home. 

“We need to move upstairs where there are less windows.” Geoff instructs. “I’ll carry Gavin, Ryan try to carry Ray, and Michael, I need you to carry Jack. I know it’s going to be hard for you two, but you’re the only ones in a condition to do lifting.” 

Ryan and Michael walked up the stairs slowly, wincing as each step pressed against some cut or bruise. Geoff Picked Gavin up slowly trying to avoid the inevitable of all his wounds reopening. Gavin rested his head against Geoff’s shoulder, his tears dampening the shoulder of his new tuxedo. 

“Why don’t you just leave us behind?” He whispered. 

Geoff paused where stood on the stairs. He imagined a world where he left the crew behind. He would sit in the penthouse by himself- the emptiness felt suffocating. He gave up the master bedroom where a bed big enough for the six of them to stay in a monotone guest room. He no longer woke up sandwiched between Ray and Ryan while Michael and Gavin fought over who would shower first when everyone knew they would resort to showering together and Jack wasn’t downstairs making her boys a warm breakfast to wake up to. He went to bed alone and cold instead of having the five surround him in warmth. 

“Geoff?” Gavin brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Because I can’t survive without you.” He answered confidently. He continued up the steps leading to the master bedroom down the hallway. There was only one window in the room and it overlooked the road. Geoff would be able to keep watch while the others lied on the floor. 

They had ten minutes of silence before the sirens were heard in the distance again. Geoff held his breath as he saw the police cars stop in front of their house. He can’t figure out how they would have found them. They turned off anything traceable and couldn’t be hidden any better. He pulled the weapons they store in all their safe houses out of the closet and starts assembling different guns. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To protect my crew.” 

He grabs the sniper rifle, pistol, and extra ammo before walking out of the bedroom. He waits at the top of the stairs, giving him enough coverage to hide and snipe the cops as they walk in. He could hear Ray and Gavin calling out for Geoff for a second before the others stopped them. 

The police knocked on the door three times. After not receiving an answer, they broke down the door. Geoff turned on the silencer to the sniper rifle before he started shooting the officers. He was able to kill six officers without being seen. However, just has he took the seventh shot, they spotted him. He took out his pistol and started shooting as many as he could without causing too much damage to himself. 

The fight lasted for twenty minutes before B-team arrived at the safe house. Jeremy, Matt, and Lindsay, came in with dead cops littering the streets behind them. Geoff watched as the three took down the cops inside the house as Trevor, Steffie, Kdin, and Caleb ran up the stairs to the rest of the crew. 

Once the fight was over, the rest of the crew came back down the stairs with the assistance of half of B-team. Ryan, Michael, and Jack were taken back to the penthouse in B-team’s van because they had more severe injuries. Ray and Gavin were bandaged and sent off with Geoff. 

Geoff has never been so happy to see the penthouse in his life. When he walked in B-team was sitting on the couch discussing the different injuries. Ignoring them, the three went to their bedroom to lie down on the bed with the others. Geoff stood in front of the bed watching how they all got comfortable around one another. 

Jack slept on the left side with Michael with his face hidden between her shoulder and the pillows. Pressing against Michael’s back was Gavin who slept as close to Michael as he could to wrap his arms around both him and Jack. Ray slept with his back pressed to Gavin’s. Much like Michael, Ray always slept facing Geoff’s chest. Ray tangled his legs with Geoff’s and held Ryan’s hand across Geoff. Ryan slept on the end for the times his insomnia stepped in and wouldn’t allow him to sleep. He could easily slip his arms away from Geoff and Ryan to silently go about his night in the living room. 

Geoff couldn’t help but feel at home when he lied down between Ray and Ryan.


End file.
